Dark Tournament Scout Style
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Amara receives the D.T. invite. She, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Saturn must compete. They will have help from 2 Sailor Enforcers to fill out their team. Someone wants them to compete. Can they find out who and why before it's too late? Hiatus.


_Prologue_

_ Princess Rachel Hinoko of Mars shudders in her darkened bedroom, green eyes wide with fright as she looks up at the Martian King, she hurt so badly, she'd never seen it coming, she had just come from a day out with Amara and Serena, when he had grabbed her and thrown her into her room. The thirteen year old princess whimpers as he kicks her again and she turns her focus inward, crying out for her nii-chan, though he was really her cousin._

_ In his room the fourteen year old Martian Knight stiffens as a wave of terror and pain hits him, along with the silent cries for help. He turns to look at the slender red head with him, the half kitsune known as Kurama to him, " I need you to come with me, now. " Without further explanation, his brown eyes hard and unforgiving, he races for his cousin's room and slams the door open, " Get the Hell away from her, you bastard! "_

_ The Martian King whips around, his eyes widening as he sees Yusuke, the youngest and most powerful Martian Knight in the doorway, with his finger leveled at him, already charged up for his spirit gun, " Aunt Reianna will be hearing of this, make no mistake, Shuichi, will you attend to my imooto's wounds please? I have to deal with this. "_

_ The red haired, blue eyed kitsune does as bid and Rachel whimpers at even the gentlest of touches, as Kurama walks by Yusuke brushes his free hand down her right arm, "Dara amera tayne. ( I'll be right there. ) " Yusuke murmurs to her in Martian and he only has eyes for his aunt's consort. Once Rachel is out of the room, Yusuke reabsorbs his power and is in front of the man in seconds, punching him hard in the gut._

_ Princess Amara of Uranus had returned to Mars to ask if Rachel had wanted to attend the Uranian Wind Festival when she had seen the young princess in the arms of Kurama, she knew the half kitsune's secret. She transformed and stormed her way to Rachel's room and glowers at the weasel King, " Yusuke, allow me the honor of helping you to escort this piece of slime to the Queen. No one hurts Korekka and gets away with it. "_

_ Yusuke chuckles at the Uranian's nickname for Rachel, " I would love to have your help with this, Sailor Uranus. Let's go see my aunt and then I need to get to imooto. " Yusuke says._

_ They head straight for the Queen's private study and Yusuke knocks on the door, " Who is it? " comes the fiery and compassionate voice of Queen Reianna._

_ " Aunt Reianna, it's Yusuke and Sailor Uranus, something has come up that requires your immediate attention, it's about Rachel. " Yusuke says, only he could get away with this, as he had been raised by Reianna, no other Knight had this kind of familiarity with the Queen._

_ Queen Reianna bids them to enter and is shocked to see her consort in Uranus' iron grip, " This piece of crap was beating on Rachel, had she not called out to me I would not have known. I'm guessing Princess Amara saw Rachel being carried away by Shuichi to have her wounds cared for and came to help me. She asked to be allowed the honor of helping me escort this bastard that calls himself a Martian to you. "_

_ Reianna's violet eyes harden as she stands up to her full height, and her consort can feel the rage coming off of her in waves, " How dare you raise a hand to my daughter, you damn bastard. You are stripped of all royal status and banished to the mines of Uranus, where you will be a laborer for the rest of your life. "_

_ She has guards take him into custody as Yusuke races to his imooto. Moments later he has reached his friend's room, " Kurama, how is she? "_

_ The half kitsune sighs, " She needs to let out her emotions about what happened, to talk, I think this is where you have to take over, she'll heal physically, emotionally, well, I don't know. "_

_ Yusuke sighs as he runs a hand through his slicked back hair, " Leave that to me. I'm the only one she has ever let see her vulnerable, not even her mother gets to see her cry. She has always come to me. Kurama, clear out for a bit and tell my aunt that I need some time with Rachel first. "_

_ " Understood, Yusuke. " Kurama says and walks away, shutting the door behind him._

_ Yusuke follows his sixth sense straight to his sister, " Rachel, daijobu desu ka? "_

_ The thirteen year old sits up painfully and then rushes her nii-chan, surprising Yusuke before he wraps his arms around her gently, guiding her back to the bed, he sits down and pulls her onto his lap, " Talk to me, Rachel, please. "_

_ " He was too fast, had me thrown into my room before I knew what was happening, I couldn't even fight back, he deliberately kept me from calling momma. I couldn't even reach Raye, I'm surprised you heard me, I had almost given up on any form of help arriving in time. He wanted to kill me, I could see it in his eyes. "_

_ " He can't block you from me, never. It was your emotions that reached me first, imooto. Then I heard you, he will never hurt you again if I can help it. " Yusuke says, " Now, let it out, let it all out now. "_

_ In the safety of her nii-chan's arms Rachel breaks down and cries, even though each sob that wracked her body caused her to flinch with pain. All Yusuke could do was hold her and let her cry it out. Once she's fallen asleep Yusuke carries her to his room, he knew she would not want to be anywhere near her room. He would have to talk to his aunt about moving Rachel into the room adjoining his. For the next while she'd wake up screaming for him, he knew that already. It would be easier if he were to be close at hand. Once he has her settled, he chuckles, " You can come out, Hiei, I know you're there. "_

_ " Hn. " is the reply he gets as a short teen with dark hair that stood straight up walks out of the shadows, though when he got a good look at Rachel Hiei's hands clenched into fists, " I had hoped I was wrong and that bastard didn't touch her. My Jagan warned me there was trouble. "_

_ Yusuke looks at his friend, " Why would you know there was trouble? "_

_ " I caught him trying to enter Rachel's chambers before I left and warned him to stay away, apparently he felt safe enough to attempt again. I did not say anything because I have been keeping close tabs with my Jagan, until moments ago when it was blocked. "_

_ Yusuke pales at this, for Hiei's Jagan to be blocked it had to be something major, " Damn, this just keeps getting better. I won't allow anyone to harm my imooto. "_

_ Hiei smirks, " Yusuke, she is truly lucky to have you. "_

_ " And you. If there is any male I trust with her, it's you, because you know what will happen to you if you try anything with her too soon. Please, I have seen the looks you two give each other when you think no one is looking. "_

_ Hiei sighs at this, " I know, I still can't believe she is an enforcer. "_

_ Yusuke grimaces at this, his thoughts turning to Princess Keiko of Neptune, also an enforcer, a Sailor Scout whose duty was to uphold the laws of the Silver Millennium. As far as anyone knew there were only two enforcers, Blaze Mars and Storm Neptune, though the royals knew better, they were just hidden away from Queen Serenity's prying eyes. " Hiei, I need you to call Princess Serena for me. Rachel will want her close by. Rach has never been close with Rei, Serena is her half-sister, though no one is supposed to know this. Queen Serenity is furious that her daughter spends so much time with Rachel and Amara. "_

_ Hiei smirks, " Consider it done, Yusuke. "_

_ Queen Reianna walks in just then and looks at her nephew, " How is she? "_

_ " She'll be fine, wake up screaming for a while, but fine. She'll need to be relocated and I can't go on assignment until she's over this. " Yusuke answers his aunt._

_ " That damn bastard is going to pay for hurting my baby girl. I never wanted to marry him anyway, damn advisors, I think they all need to go. Any recommendations, Yusuke? "_

_ " Kurama, for one, you'll find no one with greater wisdom. " Yusuke replies._

_ " I had already thought of him, anyone else? "_

_ " Actually, yes, there is. The young hotheaded knight, with the nickname of Wildfire. "_

_ Reianna pales at this, " No, I cannot have contact with him, if my consort were to find out that I deliberately hid his son from him… "_

_ " He's Rei's twin, nice. I like him, he's not afraid to speak his mind or blow his top, he has the skill and the power to back it up. "_

_ " Thank you for that, Yusuke, I want you to train with him for the next while, perhaps things will turn out for the better this way. "_

_ " Auntie, I don't know about that. "_

_ " The only way I can protect him is to keep my distance, he is meant for a different destiny, he will be separated from his sisters in you next life, I doubt they'll ever meet. "_

_ Yusuke's eyes widen, " Aunt Reianna, what did you see? "_

_ " This will all come crashing down soon, it's why I need you to train him how to tap into his hidden potential, I know if anyone can do it, you can, Yusuke. "_

_ " For you, Auntie, I will, but you must increase Rachel's training and have her train more with Amara. "_

_ " I will. " Queen Reianna says._

_ Time passes and soon it is time for Princess Rachel's debutante ball. The princess is sitting in her room, glaring at her bedroom wall, while muttering swear words under her breath, she didn't see why she had to go through with this farce, everyone knew that Hiei would allow no one near her except for himself, Yusuke, and Kurama. Oh, and that Martian Knight, Ryo of Wildfire. Princess Serena walks in then and shakes her head, " Sister, you must get ready. "_

_ " I don't want to. I never wanted a debutante ball, I just wanted a quiet wedding ceremony with Hiei, not this circus. " Rachel snaps._

_ Serena chuckles at this, " Yes, but don't you want to drive up the blood pressure of every male there tonight, just to see how Hiei will react? "_

_ " You know me too well, Rena. " Rachel says and sets about getting ready for the ball. She hated all this formal crap and just wished that she could have been born normal. Oh, don't get her wrong, she loved being a Sailor Enforcer, just not being a princess and all the crap in entailed._

_ Once at the ball Rachel gulps when she sees who is present, " Just what I needed. "_

_ Serena follows her gaze and swears softly, " Why in the hell is Darien here, you hate him, I hate him, and Hiei will kill him. "_

_ " Good, maybe that may be that way your psycho bitch mother can't force you to marry him. "_

_ " Yes, let Hiei kill him, and I will finally be rid of him. " Serena murmurs, she had been trying to get out of that contract pretty much all her life._

_ " Hello, ladies, how are you this evening? "_

_ " Kurama, drop the formality crap. " Rachel snaps._

_ " Seriously, I get enough of that at home from those idiot Inners. They all seem to think I am incapable of an original thought and defending myself, that may be true of my mother, but most certainly not me. I have more power than all four of them. " Serena says._

_ " Well. "_

_ " Darien's here, where's Hiei, that way if Darien gets frisky with me Hiei will be there to kill him. " Rachel states._

_ " Sorry, Queen Serenity has issued a no kill order on Serena's fiancé. " Kurama says softly._

_ Serena stares at him horrorstruck, " No, I vow on the River Styx that I will never marry Darien in any life. "_

_ Kurama blinks, had she just done what he thought she had. Rachel is grinning though, " Nice one, Rena, now even your mother has to back off, because the Fates will arrange it so you will never have to marry Darien in any life time. "_

_ Serenity shrieked in outrage when she heard of her daughter's vow and they got into a shouting match at the debutante ball, " How dare you do this, you will pay for shirking your duty! "_

_ " Oh, shut up, Mother! I hate Darien, I always have and there is nothing in the universe that will ever make me love him or marry him! It's my life and I will live it however I see fit, got that? If not I will challenge you for the throne right here and right now. We both know that I would win and all this crap you've wrought will be undone and things will finally get back on track. I am not the idiot you try to make me out to be! " Serena shouts back._

_ The Martians just sit back and enjoy the show, nothing was ever complete without a fight. When the Silver Millennium fell Serena had almost taken the throne from her mother, Hiei and Rachel were engaged, and Yusuke had married Keiko._

In several different locations several people snap awake as they remember things that had long been hidden and forgotten. In Serena Tsukino's case she promptly dumped Darien, Rachel Hino went to seek out the delinquent Yusuke Uremeshi, and Keiko Yukimura races off to find the other Enforcers, because before the Silver Millennium fell they had all betrayed Serena save for norm Uranus and Saturn.

It was Amara Ten'oh that received the invitation to the Dark Tournament when she was Sailor Uranus, and she pales, realizing that only she, Hotaru, and Serena could compete of the scouts. Though Amara knew Rachel would help them in a heartbeat, and if she could find Storm Neptune, all the better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, or Ryo of Wildfire.


End file.
